Trading Ties - Krawattentausch
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – „Wieso trägt Malfoy eine Gryffindor-Krawatte?", wollen Harry und der Rest der Bande wissen.


**Trading Ties – Krawattentausch**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Trading Ties

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_**Autorenkommentar von dayflow:**_ _Die Idee, Krawatten mit der besseren Hälfte zu tauschen, ist aus einem japanischen Manga, „Allianz der Gentlemen" von Arina Tanemura._

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>„Warum legst du dir meine Krawatte um, Draco? Und was soll ich mit deiner machen?"<p>

„Tragen, natürlich. Sieh es einfach als ein... Souvenir... von unserer gemeinsamen Zeit."

-x-x-x-x-

Draco Malfoy machte ein finsteres Gesicht, als alle am Gryffindor-Tisch ihn anglotzten, während er zum Frühstück zum Tisch der Slytherins lief.

„Wieso trägt Malfoy eine Gryffindor-Krawatte?", fragte Harry, vergass dabei seinen Saft.

Ron antwortete: „Hast du es noch nicht gehört, Kumpel? Es ist der letzte Schrei, Krawatten mit deiner Freundin zu tauschen. Es macht das ganze offiziell."

„Ja, eines der Mädchen hat damit angefangen, weil sie immer etwas von ihrem Freund bei sich tragen wollte", sagte Seamus, während er in sein Toast biss. „Alle Mädels haben dann auch damit begonnen. Sie lieben die Idee."

Dean fügte hinzu: „Die Kerle mögen es auch; es zeigt, dass ihre Mädchen bereits vergeben sind."

„Das ist sexistisch, Dean", argumentierte Ginny. „Frauen sind kein Eigentum, das von ihren Besitzern gebrandmarkt werden muss, weißt du."

„Nur Kerle, deren Freundinnen in anderen Häusern sind, denken so, Ginny. Es funktioniert halt nicht genauso, wenn man im gleichen Haus ist", erklärte Dean. „Außerdem trage ich _deine_ Krawatte. Zu was macht mich das?" Ginny grinste.

Mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck fragte Harry: „Aber er trägt eine _Gryffindor_-Krawatte. Wer in unserem Haus ist verrückt genug, für _ihn_ zu schwärmen?"

„Parvati, Lavender oder irgendein anderes Mädchen aus unserem Jahr kann es nicht sein", äußerte Neville. „Das wüssten wir bereits." Die Bande begann, Namen in den Raum zu werfen und alle Mädchen an ihrem Tisch zu überprüfen. Jedoch sahen sie keine Einzige mit einer Krawatte der Slytherins.

Hermine war die ganze Zeit über still geblieben, hatte ihr Frühstück schnell gegessen und die Unterhaltung vermieden.

„Was denkst du, Hermine?", fragte Ron. „Mit wem trifft sich Malfoy?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendjemanden interessieren sollte, mit wem Draco zusammen ist", sagte Hermine verärgert. „Ehrlich gesagt, ist die gesamte Idee, seine Krawatten zu tauschen, total lächerlich und ich kann nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich den Mumm hat, sie zu tragen." Sie bemerkte plötzlich, dass jeder sie stumm anstarrte. „Was?"

„Du hast Malfoy _Draco_ genannt", keuchte Ron.

„Das ist sein Name, _Ronald__"_, erwiderte Hermine.

„Aber du hast ihn zuvor noch nie bei diesem Namen genannt! Warum fängst du jetzt damit an?"

Hermine schaute weg. Ihr kam keine gute Antwort zu Rons Frage in den Sinn.

„Du warst noch nie gut im Lügen, vor allem uns gegenüber, Hermine", stellte Harry gelassen fest. „Du musst _etwas_ wissen."

Ginny legte ihre Hand beschwichtigend auf Hermines Arm. Sie sagte: „Hat dich seine Freundin darum gebeten, ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren? Malfoy bewahrt es offensichtlich nicht, also musst du es auch nicht."

Hermine entwich ein resignierendes Seufzen und sie tippte ihre Krawatte mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Rot und Gold verblassten langsam, enthüllten damit das Grün und Silber darunter. „Ihr findet es am Ende sowieso heraus..."

Der Aufruhr am Tisch der Gryffindors ließ Malfoy aufblicken. Er schmunzelte und aß seine Frühstückseier auf. „Wird verdammt noch mal Zeit, Granger."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meine lieben Leser,<em>

_Weihnachten ist nun vorbei und schon in ein paar Stunden starten wir in das neue Jahr. Aus diesem Grund schenke ich euch hiermit für dieses Jahr noch eine letzte Geschichte._

_Danke für eure liebe Unterstützung in all meinen anderen Geschichten und Übersetzungen. Danke für die Zeit, die ihr euch beim Lesen und Reviewen für mich nehmt. Danke für eure tollen Worte._

_Ich hoffe, dass ich viele von euch im neuen Jahr wieder lese. Ich bin auf jeden Fall wieder fleißig mit von der Partie ;)_

_In diesem Sinne, rutscht gut in das neue Jahr (seid nicht zu übermütig) und habt einen guten Start. Auf das euch viele neue, wundervolle Abenteuer begegnen._

_Mit den allerbesten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
